Blue Guardian
by butirstar
Summary: Yuzu is a shinigami after 4 years of her death. She lived with her adopted father, Kuchiki Byakuya. Her adventures begin when she went to the Human World to meet her family. The Soul Society was under attack and the only person that could help her is Grimmjow. Can Yuzu and Grimmjow saved Soul Society?


**Author's Note: **This story is the sequel to New Brother where Yuzu is now a 4th seat Shinigami after 4 years of her death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach characters!

Blue Guardian

Chapter 1

Yuzu has just finished her work. She arranged the papers neatly and put them in an envelope. She looked at Renji who was scratching his head while staring at his paper work. Yuzu smiled and went in Byakuya's office. She knocked on the door twice before entering. She was surprised to see Rukia was there too.

"Sorry for interrupting, Otousama, Onee-sama," she bowed slightly.

"I'm just visiting, Nii-sama. How are you, Yuzu-chan?" smiled Rukia and gestured her to sit beside her.

Yuzu took her seat beside Rukia. "I'm great. I have just finished writing the report," she replied and smiled. She then handed the report to Byakuya.

Byakuya read the report and nodded. "You're getting better and better in writing the report, unlike my vice-captain who always sends them in late."

Yuzu and Rukia laughed. They talked for a bit and Rukia told her about Ichigo. Yuzu really missed her family in Karakura and she seldom went there because she's busy with her work even though she's now part of the Kuchiki family.

Byakuya handed her the report to be sent to Division 9. Yuzu humbly excused herself and went to Renji's table. They stayed in one office.

"Renji-nii, I want to send this report to the Division 9 office," she said.

"Oh, okay. I think I have to send mind tomorrow. I need to re-read the report first," Renji nodded and stood up. He stretched and followed Yuzu to Division 9 office.

Renji will follow Yuzu everytime she wanted to hand the report. Sometimes, he will accompany her if she got meeting with Shinigami's Women Club. But he had to stay outside of the meeting room. Yuzu was quite active in participating the club's activities and sometimes it made Renji worried.

They reached the Division 9 office. Everyone was busy printing and editing the report. Yuzu and Renji went in and saw Hisagi was frowning while reading the report. He looked exhausted.

"Hi, Shuuhei-nii. I want to send the report from Division 6," said Yuzu and smiled. She handed the envelope to Hisagi.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks," he smiled but his face showed that he was tired.

"You need to take a break, Senpai. You look like you're going to collapse," said Renji.

"There are still a lot of works I need to do. But don't worry. I'm used to it," Hisagi forced a smile.

"Renji-nii is right. You should take a break. Let's go for lunch together," Yuzu gave the idea. "After that, you can continue your work."

"I don't know," Hisagi sighed. "I need to ask my Taichou first."

"I'll talk to him. Can you please wait here for a while, Renji-nii?" asked Yuzu.

"Sure," Renji nodded.

Before Hisagi stopped Yuzu from entering his Taichou's office, Yuzu had already gone in. Hisagi sighed once again. Renji chuckled and asked Hisagi to sit on a sofa in the lounge room.

"Yuzu can handle this, Senpai. Don't worry," Renji patted on Hisagi's shoulder.

Hisagi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She's very determine, just like Ichigo. Anyway, my Taichou wanted to promote her to become the 3rd seat for my division. If Kuchiki Taichou agree. You know, no one can beat her in writing the report. That's why my Taichou wanted to promote her."

"Really? Well, my division likes her very much. Even though she's now part of the noble family, she's really friendly and humble. But I think Mugurama Taichou need to discuss this matter to Kuchiki Taichou. Besides, he's the one who loves Yuzu the most," said Renji.

Few minutes later, Yuzu went out from Kensei's office with Kensei. She was smiling brightly and both Renji and Hisagi knew that it was a good news.

"Guess what? Kensei-jiisan will come with us for lunch!" cheered Yuzu.

"I can't decline this little princess's request," Kensei patted her head. Yuzu giggled and four of them went to the restaurant to have lunch.

Everyone in the restaurant greeted Yuzu warm heartedly as she stepped in. Matsumoto waved at her excitedly and called her to sit with her but Yuzu kindly refused. Kensei told the owner that they wanted to have a lunch in private room. The owner nodded and ushered them to one of the private rooms. They took a seat and ordered the food.

Yuzu talked about her days and how she missed her family in the human world. Ichigo came to Seireitei last 2 weeks and she was so excited to see her brother. They spent the whole day together but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to ask her adopted father, Byakuya, to give permission to go to the human world.

After lunch, she and Renji went back to their division. Yuzu thanked Kensei for treating the special meal. Yuzu went back to Kuchiki resident and she found Byakuya was waiting for her in the garden. Rukia went to Division 13 for a while.

"Otou-sama, can I go to the human world this weekend? Please," she pleaded as she sat beside Byakuya.

Byakuya patted her head and thought for a while. "Hmm...you missed your family, am I right?"

Yuzu nodded, anticipating her father's answer.

"You can go to the human world this weekend since you've finished your report," Byakuya smiled.

Yuzu cheered and hugged him tightly, saying thank you repeatedly.

"But Renji must accompany you. I don't want you to go there alone," said Byakuya.

"But I'm a big girl now, Otou-sama. I can take care of myself," Yuzu pouted. Sometimes Byakuya treated her like a little girl.

Byakuya chuckled. "You see, Renji promised me to be your bodyguard."

Yuzu laughed. "Well, what can I say, Otou-sama? Renji-nii always be my bodyguard."

That evening, Yuzu went to Division 11 as usual. There, she practiced kendo with Zaraki Kenpachi himself. She's the one whom Zaraki wanted to train properly. Yachiru played along as usual and she didn't seem to be jealous of Yuzu training with her Ken-chan because Yuzu's her best friend.

"Alright, that's all for today! We'll double the training this weekend!" announced Zaraki.

Everyone cheered.

"Umm, Ken-jii, I can't train with you this weekend. I'm going to the human world to meet my family," said Yuzu as she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Oh, that's a pity. We always love to have you around. But that's alright. Tell your brother to come here often because I want to fight him," Zaraki smiled evilly. Yuzu giggled. She nodded and excused herself with Renji.

They walked along the road and Yuzu stopped by a Takoyaki Stall to buy some Takoyakis. Renji knew to whom Yuzu wanted to give the Takoyaki to.

"You want to visit him, am I right?" asked Renji.

"Yeah," Yuzu nodded and smiled.

"Aren't you scared or mad at him?" asked Renji again.

"No," Yuzu shook her head. "He seemed to be happy these days. And he loves this Takoyaki the most. He needs someone to talk with, Renji-nii," replied Yuzu.

Renji nodded and they reached the Division 2 building. Yuzu asked permission from Soi Fon to get into the Deep Cell. Soi Fon, of course, knew this little girl's routine and permitted her to go but not too long for the Deep Cell is a dangerous place.

Yuzu and Renji rode the elevator, accompanied by two Special Guards who guard the Cell. They went to the 7th cell, the fourth deepest cell. The guards opened the door and both Yuzu and Renji went in. Renji didn't like this place but he must be beside Yuzu. Yuzu, on the other hand, wasn't scared of this eerie place anymore.

They reached to the small cell where no one could see who was inside. The prisoner knew Yuzu's reiatsu and he slowly approached the bars. He stared at Yuzu who was smiling at him.

"Hello, Grimmjow-kun," greeted Yuzu.

* * *

Please read and review. Thank you!


End file.
